All roses wither-ON HIATUS
by EllBellbunny
Summary: You're a horrible partner. Chat Noir hates you. The blade cut deeper into her pale wrist and a tear rolled down her cheek. I suck at summaries. 1st chapter is in reconstruction! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette didn't know when it happened it just did. She went from being the happy, shy girl in class to being the sad girl. In class she put on a fake smile and nobody suspected anything. They probably didn't even care enough to look at her and notice anyway. Her stomach grumbled desperate for her to eat something. She didn't though, that would make her weaker than she already was. Instead she got out a pink and black razor and put the blade to her wrist as waterfalls of blood streamed out.

 _For being stupid (cut)_

 _For being ugly(slash)_

 _For being a horrible best friend (cut)_

 _For being useless(cut)_

After countless cuts Marinette's wrist was bleeding pretty badly but she figured she could fit one more.

 _Because Chat Noir hates you (deep slice)_

The raven haired girl pressed a cloth to her wrist to stop the bleeding. Then without a further thought she climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Adrien's pov

Adrienne had known for a while that his lady was Marinette he just hadn't told her yet. He didn't want to give her a shock because he intended on telling her he was Chat Noir. He was glad it was Marinette because he'd had a small crush on her in class and he didn't know to go for ladybug or Marinette. However Adrienne had no idea what was happening to her. She had been kind of different on their patrols but Adrien dismissed it as just being something little. Then again Marinette had been different in class as well…

Now Adrien as Chat Noir stood waiting for her. She was never late, he normally was the one who would make it ten minutes later than they agreed to meet. However tonight she was very late and Adrien was getting impatient. Suddenly Plagg flew out of his ring causing his transformation to drop. Adrien frowned at him because he didn't even know his kwami could do that.

"Ladybug cu-can't come tonight. Tikki told me, she w-was sleeping". The poor kwami seemed worried as he spluttered out the words. Thankfully Adrien didn't notice he nearly said something else instead of can't.

"Ok, I guess it's just us tonight", Adrien replied. Plagg flew into his ring without Adrien even asking him to still slightly in a daze. The poor boy had no idea. No idea of what was happening to the girl he loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So I decided to put I in a quick AN to just explain some things**

 **In this story Marinette and Adrien are roughly 17**

 **Adrien likes Marinette before he finds out Ladybugs identity**

 **Marinette had depression, anorexia and possibly bulimia**

 **This chapter focuses more on Marinette's eating disorders because eating disorders are generally a lot easier to spot than depression and cutting. I am thinking about turning this into an M story because it could get a bit…**

 **Thank you to people who faved and followed this and especially to redarrowissupercool and guest for reviewing.**

 **Gypsy**

 **Marinette's pov**

At 6am Marinette woke up. She stretched, desperate for more sleep since she only had a few hours of sleep. She wasn't stupid (actually yes she was) and she knew that sleep wouldn't come. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw an ugly, obese girl staring back at her. She had been planning on eating this morning but decided against. Slowly she got dressed her movements almost zombie like. As she brushed her hair a few more threads than normal came out but she was to tired to notice it properly. Marinette left her hair out these days, she liked it more that way. Walking downstairs she grabbed a croissant her mother had left out for her and waved it at Tikki. The small kwami shook her head and replied,"Marinette please eat it". The kwami was very distressed, she couldn't have imagined this happening to Marinette a few months ago.

"Tikki are you joking! Look how fat I am. Consuming this thing should be like illegal, there's so many calories in it". Marinette scoffed at her kwami as she threw the croissant in the bin. She stuffed a few cookies into her purse for Tikki, not herself unfortunately. Upstairs the yelling started. Marinette sighed. Her parents fought a lot now. It happened around two months before Marinette became like… like this. Marinette continued to get ready for school and walked out of her house, arriving fifteen minutes before school started another new habit of hers. She just couldn't stand to be at home anymore. She greeted Nino and Alya with a fake smile plastered on her face."Mari you look tired, are you sleeping properly?"asked a concerned Alya.

"Yeah of course I am, just lots of homework and stuff you know", she told the duo with a few easy lies. Marinette hated lying but when she became Ladybug lying became easier but now this had happened (Marinette refused to say depression and anorexia) she had become even better and she found her lies piling up more and more. Thankfully no more than questions were asked as the bell chose that moment to go , just as Adrien burst through the door. Without another word the students filed into the classroom.

Marinette could barely pay attention in class she was so tired. Chloe's taunts which at this point should've been making her run to the bathroom, didn't affect her anymore. They were all true anyway. The teacher looked at Marinette thoughtfully. She recognised the symptoms it. Being a teacher for young teens she had lots of students who had it. Even she had it when she was younger, so she cut Marinette a bit of slack because she knew depression only to well.

Finally the teenagers were released from class. Marinette was to absorbed in the voice whispering horrible things to her to notice Adrien smiling a Chat like grin at her as the group consisting of the two miraculous holders and Alya and Nino. "Aren't you hungry?"asked Alya suspiciously because it was the second time Marinette had missed lunch this week. "Yeah you should eat something Mari"agreed Adrien, the worry evident in his eyes. "I'm not hungry but thanks", the skinny girl replied quietly so her voice almost faded to a whisper at the end. "Please Marinette", begged Adrien. When she looked into his eyes she gave in and slowly chewed a sandwich. She smiled thinking maybe she could go back to normal eating , and then she thought of all the calories this had in it and all the weight she'd put on from it. "I need to go to the bathroom", she said hurriedly standing up and sprinting to the bathroom where she ran into a cubicle and locked the door. Then hardly believing what she was doing she made herself throw the sandwich up. When she had finished she felt better. None of her friends ever knew about her purging the sandwich up. They thought they had gotten her to eat something. They were oh so wrong.

 **Adrien's pov**

Chat waited for Ladybug on the schools rooftop. He watched as Ladybug swung her yo-yo towards him. Normally he would have had a big dorky grin on his face at her presence, tonight though well tonight was different. He hadn't seen Ladybug in a week, well he had as Marinette but that was different. She was shy around Adrien and he didn't know why. Her mask covered up the shadows under her eyes but Chat knew they were there. The skin tight suit showed how thin she really was. He had noticed she had lost a bit of weight when she was Marinette but this was a lot of weight. He recalled how she didn't eat as much at school and he began to worry a bit. When she landed beside him he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few seconds. She felt to frail and bony in his arms which he didn't like at all. "What was that for kitty?"she frowned at him.

He turned to her, a serious look crossing his face before it was back to his trademark smirk," because everybody needs a hug sometimes",he responded his heart aching for her. Before she could reply he took off starting the patrol.

They were nearly finished when her foot slipped. He saw her falling and he grabbed her in mid air and shot his baton out to save them both from the rest of the fall. That was when he noticed it. Holy Shit she weighed nothing. As they both stood on the ground her still shaking slightly he commented casually,"you're light".

A few seconds of silence before",stop it".

He didn't though. How could he? He was worried about her, "like really light".

She took a shaky breath before replying,"stop teasing me Chat. I know I'm not skinny so don't rub it in".

He couldn't believe it. She thought she was fat?"You know I'm not joking", he told her.

She was crying now and it took every ounce of strength for him to not hold her and tell her everything would be alright. "Wow, just wow. I thought we were friends". Then she swung her yo-yo and left her blond haired green eyed kitten staring after her.

It was worse than he first thought he realised as he stood there, and he realised he had no idea what to do about it


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you to all the people who have favourited, followed and reviewed. You make my day:) Now seemed like a perfect time to individually thank everybody though who reviewed. Also I now I haven't updated for a while so I thought I should explain. The only way that I could that makes sense is,for anybody who has read All the Bright Places I've been 'asleep'(as Finch puts it).Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Redarrowissupercool: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Thanks for being the first reviewer.**

 **Guest: Thanks and I am working on making the chapters longer. I hope that this story ends up being 1000 words roughly.**

 **Lily flower forever: Thank you! I know it's quite sad but unfortunately it probably will get sadder:(**

 **Miraculous Potterhead: You made me blush a lot! Thank you so much. I started writing this fanfic because I relate to this stuff really well and to raise awareness. I'm always here if you need anything.**

 **Guest. Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! It's kind of a strange topic for this fandom and character but I'm strange so..**

Marinette looked at her wrist realising what she had done. Blood, everywhere, so much blood. The raven haired girl grabbed a damp cloth and so did Tikki. They each pressed a cloth to each of her wrists.

"I-I'm sor-ry", Marinette managed to choke out tears pooling in her big blue eyes. Tikki didn't reply instead pressing the cloth harder to the miraculous bearers skin . Marinette felt a haziness surrounded her as she began to get slightly dizzy. She stopped pressing the cloth to her wrist without even realising it.

"Tikki", the girl moaned. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay conscious for as she could already feel herself slipping away from the real world.

"Mari, no please", gasped Tikki as the girl closed her eyes. With only a few moments of hesitation Tikki zoomed away. There was only one person who she could go to in situations like these and as much as she didn't want to go to them it was either that or let Marinette possibly die. She sped off to the Agreste mansion as fast as she could. Her mind was still on her bearer and the tears wouldn't stop pouring down her cheeks. She wormed her way through Adrien's window to hear a familiar voice whining,"I need Camembert Adrien to transf-",he was cut off by a red and black kwami with puffy red eyes."Plagg I need help", she wailed then cuddled into her mate.

 **Adrien's pov**

He didn't know what was happening but he assumed the kwami was ladybug's. He decided later he'd tease Plagg about having a mate. It seemed Plagg didn't really mind that she was hugging him though. In fact he simply replied with a worried,"Tikki what's wrong?" Tikki managed to choke out," she s-he hurt hers-self". Then as if the fact was finally dawning on her she whispered,"She's unconscious". Adrien felt hot tears spring to his had known something was wrong but would have never guessed it was this bad. "Please", whispered Tikki,"she needs your help".

He nodded dumbly the little god's words not completely processing. "Plagg?",he mumbled to his kwami. It was supposed to be an order to transform him but it came out as a question instead. Luckily Plagg seemed to understand and without his usual comments flew into the blond haired boy's ring. Chat Noir stood where Adrien had been a few seconds ago. Tikki said to him,"follow me",in a monotone antennas flopped and her big eyes looked so sad. She took off so fast that he struggled to keep up with her as she sped to Marinette's they landed on her balcony Tikki looked at him as if to explain but he managed a weak smile and told her,"I already knew". She didn't ask any questions, just nodded slowly. Trembling he followed her inside. Marinette sat slouched and passed out in the chair next to her desk.A razor lay on the floor in a pool of blood. The pool was supplied by two waterfalls of blood, her didn't try to stop the tears and let them fall."What about her parents?",he asked Tikki. Sure then Marinette's secret would be revealed to them but they were her parents after all. "They-they haven't been themselves recently",she was confused for a few moments until he heard shouting coming from somewhere. Her parents. Instead of making a comment he picked Marinette's skinny form up and gently lay her down on her swore she'd lost weight. This fact was worrying because he was pretty sure she'd been eating at school so how.. Deciding he could worry about that later he grabbed two cloths Tikki was holding up and pressed them to her wrists, not to hardly but not to gently after a few minutes the blood had stopped flowing and he stood up, found some paper and a pen and wrote in his best handwriting a message to her. Beside him she stirred a bit. Quickly he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered,"I love you Bugaboo". Then he smiled at Tikki and swiftly jumped away into the night just before his lady woke up.

 **Marinette's pov**

Her eyes fluttered open to see her kwami flitting nervously in front of her. "Are you ok Mari?" Is there"-Marinette cut her off as she saw the bandages on her arms," Did you do this?".

The buglike creature froze."No",she said cautiously.

"Who did then?"

Tikki pointed to her desk and she hesitantly stood up. Her vision swam for a moment due to her blood she wobbled towards her desk. She saw a note pushed slightly under her sewing machine. Frowning she grabbed the note. It read:

 _Dear Marinette,_

 _You know me but I'm not going to tell you who I am. I'm sorry this had to happen to such an amazing girl. I can't even tell you how much I love you. Please don't hurt or starve yourself. You're beautiful and I need you more than you know. I know you don't think that but I do and I know so many people who agree with me._

Marinette stood shocked unsure what to do. She looked at Tikki who shook her head and said,"I can't tell you who". Marinette just sighed and made her way to the bakery. She forced herself to eat two croissants and then slowly went upstairs still thinking about the mysterious note writer. Nathanael? No that wasn't his handwriting. She'd seen it when he wrote comics. She pulled the covers of her bed over herself thinking about this person until she drifted off to sleep

 **I know. I'm sorry it's not very long but I thought it was better to write a short one quickly instead of write a long one and it take a week or something. Have a great Christmas everybody or if you don't celebrate Christmas then have a happy Hanukahor holiday. Where I am yesterday was 41 degrees! Bye!**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Hi everybody and thank you for the support on this story. It is currently going on Hiatus probably for quite a long time:( Im very sorry. Thank you


End file.
